Wonderland and the Boy with his Sheep
by RantanBandan
Summary: Inspired by "Wonderland and the Sheep's Song" by Hatsune Miku. First story and oneshot ever, So please review.


**First story and oneshot ever, sorry if it sucks. And try to see if you can guess the characters here.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5  
**

* * *

A boy on a sheep. They were walking through the forest. "Through the forest we go~ " said the boy in a sing-song tone. The sheep merely let out a "baa" of delight. And continued on until they saw the wooden gateway. The boy took a moment to admire it's wooden build, then continued to pass it. Then, on a hill they found themselves, overlooking a town. A signpost pointing towards it on the right, saying "Wonderland Ahead".

The boy smiled and pointed at the town like a five year-old.

"Come on Hyneri Lanla!" The boy said with a grin.

"Baa!" The sheep responded with enthusiasm, and went on.

Nearing the town was the boy and his companion. They saw two twin wolf spirits of blue and orange, playing with one apple near the bridge. They stopped by them and gave another apple. Thankful for the gift, the wolves gave him a pouch of strawberries.

"Please accept it!" The blue wolf said.

"As a 'thank you' from us!" The orange wolf continued.

The boy smiled and bit a strawberry." Thank you they're very sweet!" he said to the wolves. He continued on to the town of Wonderland, waving goodbye to the wolf spirits.

The boy was in front of Wonderland's gate now. "Rainy Day, Rainy Day~ " he softly sang his tune. He chuckled with a bright face and gave a strawberry to his companion.

The sheep ate the strawberry and a "baa!" was heard as the sheep enjoyed the fruit. They entered the town, seeing what to see.

* * *

It was a peaceful town, with a happy atmosphere. A dog with a spot around it's eye. It had an injury upon it, but still sang "bow-wow" happily. A boy of a meteor mark created stars in midair and a boy of tea leaves threw colored petals over them, showing a rainbow. The child who seemed two-faced with them clapped in amazement and continued playing. On the roof, a blue-haired girl and her scarlet-eyed brother ate candy apples. A brunette playing a toy piano with his friend who looked somewhat feminine. Talking energetically; a boy with hair like the sun was doing. The older boy with navy-blue hair beside him was smiling as he listened.

Through the nearby ranch, the boy and his companion encountered two children. Both wearing masks. The taller one had navy-blue hair, much like the boy earlier. The other was a brunette with hair shaped like wind. They looked at the boy, he smiled and said "Let's go!" and the foursome continued their little expedition in Wonderland, singing their song.

They kept on exploring through Wonderland 'till they past a way to a tiny shrine surrounded by dark trees. The boy got off his sheep and knelt down. A globe appeared on his right hand.

"With this globe spinning in my right hand, Shall I brighten it up with the light in my left?"he said.

As the boy cast his light on the globe, the masked children started hopping enthusiastically. He looked at them and smiled. The sky brightened once more.

Under the shelter of a teal-haired boy's candy shop, the boy sat with his loyal companion beside him. The brunette masked child approached him and took off his mask. A pair of steel-blue eyes and a kind face was shown. The boy stood up and to the brunette he gave his light.

"With that light in your hands, illuminate everything, so like the sun…"

* * *

There it was, the end of the stone tunnel. The boy ran towards the light as his faithful sheep followed. Now before them was the view of hills, fields, and flowers. The boy took off his orange hat and placed it on his friends head and smiled at the view.

The light? He passed it on to the masked children.

Why did they go to Wonderland? Who knows?

Where are they going now?

"Off to find a brand new light!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review.**

**Oh, and the characters here were;**

**Endou, Shirou & Atsuya, Sasuke, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kariya, Kidou & Haruna, Kirino, Shindou, Taiyou, Kazemaru, Tsurugi Yuuichi and Kyousuke, and Tenma.**

**How many did you got right?**


End file.
